


Take Comfort in Isolation

by Hollibella_Short



Series: Pride- The Fluffy Collection [3]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Bubble Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibella_Short/pseuds/Hollibella_Short
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph is alone on Valentine's day and finds it hard to ignore all the couples around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Comfort in Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jethinx on tumblr :) (you can follow me at bisexual-lady-di)

Steph Chambers took a long drag of her cigarette before exhaling the smoke. She loved to watch the patterns swirling in the smoke. It was two days before Valentine’s day and all her friends were starting to go all doe-eyed at each other. Even Joe and Jeff had coupled up recently.

'I thought I'd joined LGSM, not cupid's lonely hearts club.' She muttered resentfully. It just wasn't fair. She didn't mind Gethin and Jonathan, she didn't mind Reggie and Ray, and on a good day she didn't mind Zoe and Stella. They had all met before LGSM. It wasn't the damn group that had brought them together. Where was her girlfriend in the group? She sighed to herself, she had tried dating before but it had just never worked out. Sure the sex was great and having someone there when she needed it. But she never _felt_ anything! It had been the end of all her relationships; The dreaded L word; _Love._

_'_ What's so great about love anyway? Just makes you vulnerable.' The one time she'd felt something like love for a girl they'd turned out to be a cheating piece of shit.  _Broke my heart at a Smith's concert._ She remembered the words she spoke to Bromley. She remembered the hurt. 'Never again.' She vowed.

She watched the ducks swimming in the pond as an elderly couple threw them breadcrumbs. ‘Bloody couples!’ she exclaimed and chucked her cigarette on the ground; stamping it out violently. She walks home with her eyes on the ground; determined not to see the love surrounding her. She didn't want love, she didn't need it and she certainly never felt it. Not romantically at least. However, it stung to see how happy everyone was in pairs. She let herself into her apartment and slumped down onto the sofa. In the safety of her apartment she began to feel her anxiety drift away. She sat on the sofa for a few moments; indulging in the comfort in provided. Her music collection caught her eye. _She broke my heart at a Smith's concert._ Her own words had begun to circle round her head. Steph hadn't been able to listen to the Smith's since that fateful concert. She'd been known to leave a shop because the band was playing through the speakers. 

'Oh for Christ's sake girl! Get a grip!' She launched herself off the sofa towards her record player. She gingerly picked up the dreaded album and ran her fingers over the cover. She used to adore The Smiths, and if she was being honest with herself, She missed the music. She had been so excited to get tickets for the concert. It wasn't the band's fault that her day had ended in disaster. She took the black disc from it's packaging and set up her abandoned record player. Soon enough the low tones of Morrissey were echoing once more around her apartment. She smiled to herself. Things were changing, getting better. She felt happy and at peace once more. With a new blissful mind set Steph began to tidy her apartment. Returning old books to their shelf, cleaning out the food from her cupboard. She even hoovered the carpet and made her bed. Once the flat resembled it's former self again she began to run herself a bubble bath. The sound of the water running was comforting and she let her fingers dance in the water as the tub filled up. Once It was run she lit some lavender incense and candles then grabbed her favourite book from underneath her pillow. Finally, she poured herself of red wine and a tray of chocolates from the fridge. She was determined to relax in style, give herself the pampering she deserved. The steam of the bath had filled the room and she inhaled deeply. The scent from the lavender was already permeating the air. It was heaven. As she slipped into the hot water, immersing herself in the bubbles, she smiled to herself. Content at last in her isolation. Who needs a relationship when you have a good book and peace?


End file.
